


Taako Slides In

by ManiManTheWriter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, For Becca [Taako Bel Grande], Hope you like it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiManTheWriter/pseuds/ManiManTheWriter
Summary: Someone on the server wanted Magnus and Taako cuddles, so here we are!





	Taako Slides In

Magnus was enjoying a quiet night to himself, just carving for the sake of carving, when his door opens and then shuts.

“Merle if that’s you then go to your room.”

“I am insulted that you would think it’s him first over me Maggie. Come on now.”

“He counts the rooms wrong when he’s tired and mistakes his room for mine all the time.” With a huff he puts his tools and wood away, then heads over to the bed.

“Well at least you know why I’m here.” Taako follows him over, tossing his hat over to the chair and kicking his shoes off.

“There’s only one reason you’d be here Taako and we both know it. I’m not stupid.” Magnus gets undressed and pulls on some pajama pants, then lays down.

“Shut up Mags, not in the mood. Just wanna get some sleep.” Taako climbs into the bed, already wearing his pajamas.

He must have been waiting for Lup again, only for her not to show. She didn’t realize yet that if she didn’t sleep in their room, neither did Taako. He’d tried to just not sleep, but meditating wasn’t easy anymore. So he had started to go to Magnus’ room and bother him until he fell asleep. After enough times of that Magnus insisted they both just lay in the bed and fall asleep there.

“Come here Taako. You get cold too easy.” The human wraps an arm around his friend and pulls him close, then pulls the blankets over them. That was much better.

“Thanks Maggie. You always know how to treat me.”

“Don’t make this weird. Just get some sleep.”

Taako wraps an arm around Magnus, cuddling as close to him as he can. It wasn’t Lup, but Magnus was warm and cozy. That was definitely what he needed, just someone to cuddle with rather than an empty bed. After a while the two fall asleep and stay that way until morning. This time though, Taako stays when he wakes up. He enjoyed the warmth far too much.


End file.
